1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance compensation apparatus to be employed by users unable to walk unsupported on their own legs. When using a cane or crutch, the body is subjected to stress that can be discomforting and unsatisfactory to an injured or disabled individual. Wheelchairs and walkers have typically been used to provide support and mobility to non-ambulatory individuals. Other wheeled designs have been employed more recently to aid individuals with a disabled or injured lower limb. The present invention provides enhanced control, comfort and stability over the prior art designs in a wheeled apparatus that provides mobile support and balance compensation to individuals with lower leg, ankle or foot dysfunction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common feature of the prior art devices is that they exhibit a symmetrical steering control about a longitudinal centerline of the device. This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,652,097, 3,180,678, 3,847,409, 4,065,145, 4,159,110, 4,239,248, 4,307,715, 4,861,051, 4,867,188, 5,158,313 and 5,800,317. Offsetting the steering control from the longitudinal centerline of a device to be in-line with the centerline of a user may provide enhanced control, comfort and stability for a patient with one dysfunctional leg and one leg having normal functionality.